Herein disclosed are imaging members, such as layered photoreceptor structures, and processes for making and using the same. The imaging members can be used in electrophotographic, electrostatographic, xerographic and like devices, including printers, copiers, scanners, facsimiles, and including digital, image-on-image, and like devices. More particularly, the embodiments pertain to a photoreceptor that incorporates specific polymeric resins, known as “barrier polymers,” that have high impermeability to gases and moisture to minimize environment-induced variation of photoreceptor performance.
Electrophotographic imaging members, e.g., photoreceptors, typically include a photoconductive layer formed on an electrically conductive substrate. The photoconductive layer is an insulator in the substantial absence of light so that electric charges are retained on its surface. Upon exposure to light, charge is generated by the photoactive pigment, and under applied field charge moves through the photoreceptor and the charge is dissipated.
In electrophotography, also known as xerography, electrophotographic imaging or electrostatographic imaging, the surface of an electrophotographic plate, drum, belt or the like (imaging member or photoreceptor) containing a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive layer is first uniformly electrostatically charged. The imaging member is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation, such as light. Charge generated by the photoactive pigment move under the force of the applied field. The movement of the charge through the photoreceptor selectively dissipates the charge on the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image. This electrostatic latent image may then be developed to form a visible image by depositing oppositely charged particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible image may then be transferred from the imaging member directly or indirectly (such as by a transfer or other member) to a print substrate, such as transparency or paper. The imaging process may be repeated many times with reusable imaging members.
An electrophotographic imaging member may be provided in a number of forms. For example, the imaging member may be a homogeneous layer of a single material such as vitreous selenium or it may be a composite layer containing a photoconductor and another material. In addition, the imaging member may be layered. These layers can be in any order, and sometimes can be combined in a single or mixed layer.
Typical multilayered photoreceptors have at least two layers, and may include a substrate, a conductive layer, an optional charge blocking layer, an optional adhesive layer, a photogenerating layer (sometimes referred to as a “charge generation layer,” “charge generating layer,” or “charge generator layer”), a charge transport layer, an optional layer and, in some belt embodiments, an anticurl backing layer. In the multilayer configuration, the active layers of the photoreceptor are the charge generation layer (CGL) and the charge transport layer (CTL). Enhancement of charge transport across these imaging layers provide better photoreceptor performance.
The demand for improved print quality in xerographic reproduction is increasing, especially with the advent of color. Common print quality issues are strongly dependent on the quality of the different photoreceptor layers. The different layers are influenced by environmental conditions, and thus, the photoreceptor performance is dependent on how the layers tolerate certain environmental conditions. For example, lower residual and sharper photoinduced discharge characteristics (PIDC) curves are usually observed in humid and warm environments, such as A zone. In contrast, higher residual and softer PIDC curves are usually observed in dry and cold environments such as C zone. More charge deficient spots (CDS) and background failure are observed in A zone, whereas more ghosting and bias charge roll (BCR) leakage breakdown failures are observed in C zone. The primary reason for this behavior is that the surface layer is susceptible to gas such as O2, O3, NOx and moisture permeation, which subsequently affects the lower layers, including the charge generating layers and the undercoat layers. Polycarbonate is commonly used as a top layer polymer; however, its ability to prevent gas and moisture permeation is not always sufficient.
In order to fundamentally minimize environment variation of photoreceptor performance, a barrier polymer needs to be introduced into the surface layers of the photoreceptor device. Thus, there is a need for a surface layer that has very high impermeability to gases and moisture that can insulate the lower layers from environmental influence.
The terms “charge blocking layer” and “blocking layer” are generally used interchangeably with the phrase “undercoat layer.”
Conventional photoreceptors and their materials are disclosed in Katayama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,496; Yashiki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,801; Yashiki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,669; Seki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,605; Kawahara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,407; Markovics et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,599; Monbaliu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,734; Terrell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,080; and Yoshihara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,449, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
More recent photoreceptors are disclosed in Fuller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,716; Maty et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,309; and Dinh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,334, which are herein incorporate by reference in their entirety.